


Black & Blue

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, just a bit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon was on his knees for two reasons. One, Tim had asked him and two, Tim had sex hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & Blue

Kon was on his knees for two reasons. One, Tim had asked him and two, Tim had sex hair.  
  


His boyfriend’s hair was completely sexed up. Tossed and tousled into sexy perfection. Kon had played his part in helping Tim’s hair get to the point where it was. But most of the credit went to Tim and how he had kept arching off the bed, his head slipping on the sheets to make an even bigger mess of his hair.  
  


Remembering what they had been doing hours ago made Kon fidget on his knees, toes curling as he tried not to touch himself. It was difficult pulling his thoughts away from the sex that had given Tim his amazing sex hair.  
  


God… Kon wanted to reach out and run his hands through Tim’s hair. His fingers twitched in his lap, imagining what the silky hair would feel like. Probably damp at the roots, smelling a mixture of drying sweat and mint shampoo. Taking that shower before had turned out to be the best complete waste of time because they had gone from dirty to clean to dirty all within the same hour. But it had led to Tim’s hair become extra fluffy and soft…  
  


He wished that Tim would let him sit up but it was Tim’s turn now. So whatever Tim wanted, Tim got. Kon just had to be obedient and he’d get his reward. Only problem was that it was hard being obedient and staying put when every part of him wanted to push Tim back down on the bed, tear off the black corset he had put on and just make love to Tim’s hair with his hands. Conner squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about the hair and more about the corset.  
  


It was a waist clincher, wrapping around Tim’s waist in a snug manner that made Kon feel envious. He was feeling jealous of leather - that was his life. Conner shifted in place, creating a cushion of air between himself and the floor before looking up at Tim. He hadn’t been granted permission to speak and he couldn’t touch Tim so all he could do was try to communicate through his expressions.  
  


Tim reached a hand out for him and Kon greedily turned his face into the rough palm. He almost moaned at the innocent contact, body burning for more. The meta peered up at Tim, trying to convey his desperation and desire. It was hard to tell if Tim understood him or not. But he got a few soothing pats to his head anyways.  
  


His fingers flexed when several smooth strands of blue-black hair tumbled over Tim’s forehead. Blue eyes twinkled behind the dark hair, shining with controlled lust as he murmured, “Just a little while longer.” Conner tried not to sigh, closing his eyes and pressing his mouth against Tim’s rough palm.


End file.
